Stalactites and Stalagmites
by vedette26
Summary: In a world full of well-crafted lies, no one is safe and everyone is vulnerable; Kuchiki Rukia is tangled in a most precarious situation that she herself is not aware of. Enter Hitsugaya Toushiro, the uncaring dog of the military, her new babysitter.
1. Prologue: Kuchiki Rukia

Happy Valentine's Day minna-san!

I bring an AU fic, I'm not sure if it's good or bad...but, gah, I was so bored...and I guess you could call this the fruits of my boredom. It's valentine's day and I have a toothache, do forgive me for any grammatical errors and my overuse of periods.

**Warnings: **AU, some blood in the next chapters (yes, it's gonna be a multi-chaptered one)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

~*~

_**Stalactites and Stalagmites**_

_~*~_

_**Act I.I**  
_

_~*~_

_The silence was unnerving._

_It was sickening._

_The whole place was swallowed up by silence._

_It was a hospital after all, and the deafening silence was a commonplace here._

_So was __death._

**_Tick…__Tock…__Tick…__Tock…_**

_…_

_…_

_…_

_There goes the clock again, asking __Tick? And answering __Tock? Answering its own question with another seemingly similar question, repeating the tedious cycle over and over again like an old broken record. The old man wonders if it had finally managed to get the answer it wants, it was like a never ending search for the truth. It was inevitable, he knows this, and he knows this very well. He had been searching for the truth his whole life, even though the thrill of the chase may have left him already. What was truth anyways? He thinks cynically, well, for one thing, it was the very thing that had distanced him from his loved ones, the thing that broke every strand of connection he ever had with the few select people that was close to him, it was what destroyed what he had once been and made a shell out of the man he used to be._

_He glances briefly at the door, tired grey eyes illuminating the cold steel barrier. It was too silent, he thinks, a frown marring his face, why was it too quiet?_

_Just mere moments ago, his daughter was taken inside the room, about to give life to a child…a baby girl…his granddaughter…He sighs, running a hand through his grey hair, silently praying and hoping against hope that nothing had gone wrong. The earlier scenes were jumbled inside his head; his son knocking on his bedroom door at the early hours of dawn, his grandson running barefoot outside trying to fit the enormous amount of luggage inside the car's trunk, and his daughter…his lovely, lovely daughter; was probably the most level-headed person throughout the whole scene, calmly dictating everyone as to what they were supposed to do._

_The deafening silence casts certain bitterness around his thoughts, coating them with a sickening glaze. He abhors the silence resounding inside of his empty and hollow self._

**_Tick…__Tock…__Tick…__Tock…_**

_..._

_..._

_..._**_  
_**

**_"Grandfather?"_**

_..._

_..._

_..._**_  
_**

_A voice broke out and he welcomes the momentary noise like a long lost friend, a friend that he thought had been lost all throughout the hard and lonely years he had spent alone, and closed off to the whole world._

_"How long will they be in there?" The young boy asks. The older male smiled fleetingly, "I don't know my boy, but we shall wait, patience is a virtue you must learn". His grandson opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by his father putting a hand on his shoulder with a grim expression on his face._

_"They're here"_

**_Tick…__Tock…__Tick…__Tock…_**

_..._

_..._

_..._**_  
_**

_His father said, looking at his grandfather, the young boy looked at the older males in confusion, trying in vain to decipher their silent conversation, who was here? And why were they glaring at each other like that? But before he can voice out his jumbled and bewildered thoughts, a loud cry erupted from the room, echoing all throughout the dark hallway, and a full-blown smile replaced the frown on his face._

**_His sister!_**

_"Aren't we going to come in?" He asked, face full of hope, his heart full of childish innocence…an innocence that will fail to see the light of day ever again. An innocence that will be lost and will forever remain lost._

**_Tick…__Tock…__Tick…__Tock…_**

_..._

_..._

_..._**_  
_**

_Moments passed and the young boy fidgeted uneasily underneath his father's firm hold. He was a bit worried, who wouldn't be? With his father and grandfather glaring at each other like that, what was he supposed to do anyways? He knows that they probably can't see his sister yet, with all the documentaries about childbirth he had watched with his mother. He has a pretty good idea what was happening inside. A grimace found its way to his face, recalling the last documentary they watched, all that blood. He hopes subconsciously that his sister won't be coming out through C-section; the whole process freaked him out so much that he had thrown up immediately after watching it._

_How long has it been? He had already lost track of time, surely it can't be that long right? They had waited for hours and—_

_The foreboding metal doors opened and a man came out carrying a small and squirming bundle of cloth in his arms._

**_A baby._**

**_Tick…__Tock…__Tick…__Tock…_**

_..._

_..._

_..._**_  
_**

_The young boy looked at the man with horror clearly present in his young face, why was that man carrying his sister away? He looked at his father and grandfather, eyes pleading as the man stopped in his tracks, sending a curt nod at the older males, and started to walk away from them. "What's going on?" He asked, panicking, what was happening? Why are they just standing there? Why are they letting that man take his sister away? Questions swarmed inside his head, he growled angrily, pushing his thoughts aside and following his instincts, he started to follow the man. But his efforts were all in vain as he was quickly halted by his father who proceeded to steer him inside the room where his mother now resided in._

_"What are you doing? Can't you see?! They're taking her away!" He screamed, struggling to get free, striving to reach __her._

**_"I know"_**

**_Tick…__Tock…__Tick…__Tock…_**

_..._

_..._

_..._**_  
_**

_**Know. Knowledge.** Somewhere inside him a taunting voice was saying that no matter what he will attempt to do, he cannot __can never stop the unavoidable from happening, but that does not stop him from struggling and running away from his father's firm grip. Screaming out a name that has so often escaped his lips, a name that has been source of many a laughter, a name that he knows deep inside of him can never __ever be said again._

**_Tick…__Tock…__Tick…__Tock…_**

_..._

_..._

_..._**_  
_**

**_Rukia._**

**_Rukia._**

**_Rukia._**

**_Tick…__Tock…__Tick…__Tock…_**

_..._

_..._

_..._**_  
_**

_And somehow in the midst of it all, the young boy thinks cynically, as he stood there, frozen, in front of the cold metal doors, grey eyes blinking, searching hopelessly for his sister. His sister who was now forever gone, his sister who was mercilessly taken away from him, his sister— a broken sob wrenches its way out of his shuddering lips. Chest heaving as if he'd ran a marathon, his fists clench and unclench and for one last time, willing his abused vocal cords to work, he weakly said that angelic name again, rolling smoothly on his tongue before he unceremoniously slipped off his feet, back pressed again the cold metal. He lays there. Unmoving. And he thinks cynically._

_Everything seems to be in sync with the inner turmoil inside of him. Everything knew about the sadness that enveloped him. Everything mourned with him for the great loss he had suffered in those short snippets of time._

_He does not even bother to wipe the tears the has now flown freely from his grey eyes, it appears that a dam has broken inside of him and that he can do nothing but to sit there and watch, utterly transfixed. He does not notice the pair of arms the enveloped him in warmth, nor the concerned stares that was sent his way, even the soothing words looked as if it had no effect on him…_

**_The childish naïveté had been washed away by the unforgiving storm, leaving nothing but the rotting stench of the unending discord in his heart._**

_He was frozen…completely and utterly frozen._

**_Tick…__Tock…__Tick…__Tock…_**

_..._

_..._

_..._**_  
_**

_…a deafening silence resounded relentlessly inside a newly formed hollow shell…_

**_The silence was unnerving yet again._**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Tick? Tock?**  
_

...

...

...

**_~*~_**

**_Act I.I_**

**_~*~_**

**_End_**

**_~*~_**

**_

* * *

_**  
**A/N:** -flails like an idiot- ohmygosh...I can't believe I'm attempting on a multi-chaptered fic again when I can't even finish Drunken Snow! Gah, I blame the plot bunnies for this...

Okay, a random and stupid question coming from the author: **Who were those people mentioned up there? **-laugh maniacally-

...

Oh well...it's currently 7:05 Philippine time and I still haven't eaten dinner...so...I'll take my leave for now.

**Reviews are wonderful. **-nudge nudge, wink wink-** Also accepting some needed constructive criticisms. **

**...  
**

If anyone is interested to beta this fic...kindly PM me...-puppy eyes-


	2. Prologue: Hitsugaya Toushiro

Hi minna-san! Wao, I'm actually updating...*laughs awkwardly* Anyway, this is the next installment for this multi-chaptered fic I'm making (yay!). Um, if anyone's confused...this is just basically the prologue part, I was actually planning on inserting these like what they did in Bleach...the 'Turn Back the Pendulum' thing-y...but, it was to much of a hassle for me since i started writing these already...so yeah...the next chapter will _hopefully_ make sense. *sweatdrops*

Well, I wanna say thankies to all those who reviewed...(there were only 4 though...)

**SilverLuna**-san: Thanks a lot for the review! It means a lot...and I'm sorry if you're confused...I am a bit confused as well...haha...and I'll try to update 'Drunken Snow' soon! And, yes, the plot bunnies are undoubtedly evil...

**youshallnotpass**-san: Really? It was interesting? I thought that it was weird to the extreme!...erm, yes, it's not the typical cookie-cutter story...but knowing my inconsistency, I'll probably still add some humor here and there...haha...and yeah, I missed writing for this pairing....

**HANYAxbrando**-san: Hai! I'll try to update more! ...nyahaha...XD

**BlackBelt**-san: Yeah...another one, and yesh...the plot bunnies are continuously reproducing at an alarmingly fast rate! Lol! Wao...I'm flattered...*blushes* Um...um...thanks a lot for reviewing!

A big thanks to all those who read the previous chapter!

**Warnings: **AU, some blood in the next chapters (yes, it's gonna be a multi-chaptered one)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

Now on to the fic!

* * *

~*~

_**Stalactites and Stalagmites**_

_~*~_

_**Act **  
_

_~*~_

_Thunder crackled hauntingly outside, followed by the slow patter of rain on the tiled rooftops. Within minutes, a dreary midday drizzle had turned into a full-blown thunderstorm, casting a dark gloom across the cobblestone streets and thoroughly soaking everything outside window of the black '54 sedan. Lightning tore a lingering flash of white through the weeping midnight blue sky, illuminating the dark and dangerous alleyways and successfully casting an unsettling feeling over the whole place. It was rather unthinkable that someone would even dare step foot outside with this kind of weather, where even the humble weed bows down so lowly that it becomes uprooted and the mighty oak crumbles with little resistance to the ghastly winds._

_It was frightening._

_**Splish...Splash...Splish...Splash**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_A harsh laugh escapes the man's lips, a hand ghosting over his mouth, feeling the rough texture of his stubble. Seriously, what were they doing out here in this kind of weather? Men like them shouldn't be outside, going against the wrath of Mother Nature, no, they should be somewhere else, drinking beer or…chasing after girls. He sighs, running a hand through his brown hair, the same old question that haunted him, ringing continuously inside his head._

_Why are we here?_

_Why indeed._

_**Splish...Splash...Splish...Splash**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_He was shaken from his reverie as a long drawn out cough escaped from his friend's mouth and he momentarily cringed, feeling as if his own lungs were being mutilated that very moment as his silver-haired friend wheezed erratically. "Ne Jyuu-chan, you alright?" He asked haphazardly, trying and failing miserably to mask the worry evident in his voice, he glanced over at the back of the car, cursing inwardly at the fact that he was stuck in the passenger's seat and held back by the stubborn seatbelt._

_His friend smiled weakly, hiding the handkerchief that had covered his mouth just moments ago and he had a bad feeling that it was now soaked with blood. "I'm fine Shunsui, don't worry yourself over me, it's just a cough" __A very bad cough._

_Shunsui looked at his friend, obviously worried about the other's well-being. Honestly, who was Jyuushiro kidding? He'd already seen the horrendous results of the numerous tests the other man had secretly gone through and he knows full well that it is not __just a measly cough that was wracking his friend's body._

_**Splish...Splash...Splish...Splash**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_It was something worse._**

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_He opened his mouth again to speak, but Jyuushiro picked that moment to stop, albeit poorly, his coughing fit. "I'm fine," The man firmly restated. "Is this the correct location ?" Jyuushiro asked their silent driver, who had up til now remained quiet; the poor sergeant had chosen to just nervously watch the pattering of rain on the front window than to interrupt the two generals' conversation._

_"Err…yes sir, just right down that street; the road has become too narrow for the car to get through" The sergeant dutifully informed him._

_Shunsui sighed noisily and took his seatbelt off. He grinned toothily at their driver. "Guard the car while we're gone 'kay? We'll celebrate with hot sake after we're done here"_

_**Splish...Splash...Splish...Splash**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_"Y-yes, sir!"_**

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_His silver-haired colleague merely smiled, opting not to disagree with the brown-haired man. He grabbed his umbrella and opened the door; the umbrella feebly shielded him from the rain as he hastily closed the door. Not long was he joined by Shunsui holding a thick folder and seeking refuge underneath the umbrella as well._

_"Y'know I have a feeling that the old man sent us here so that he could have a good laugh…" Shunsui muttered, frowning as water found its way inside his shoes._

_"Well, that may be true, but we can't do anything about it, can we?"_

_"Mou, let's get this over with, then…my dear assistant is probably worried about me"_

_Jyuushiro's tinkling laughter was lost under the rain as they made their way to the lone building at the end of the street._

**_Splish…__Splash…__Splish…__Splash…_**

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Soft pitter-patter echoed inside the hall, but this time, it was not coming from the downpour of rain outside, instead, it came from the numerous feet running around, seeking some kind of comfort from the barren walls of the dank orphanage. Assorted noises were heard all throughout the large sitting room, ranging from ear-splitting cries to obnoxious catcalls and wolf-whistles; the annoying yet somehow comforting noise of children._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Wide eyes regarded the two newcomers with unmasked curiosity that would bring men to their knees in sheer embarrassment. Even Shunsui, who was almost always incessantly cheerful and loud, had remained quiet and settled to shaking the water vehemently from his umbrella like a deranged man. Jyuushiro had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his friend. He smiled cordially at the numerous children around them. _Ah, when did they form that circle?_ He bit his lip, slightly bemused; the children had gathered in a circle around them._

_"Oh dear!" A woman's voice said, and the two men looked up to see a bespectacled lady, probably in her mid-twenties, rush towards them. "I'm so, so sorry, we had a little trouble with preparing dinner and ah—" She turned suddenly to the children, "why are you all in a circle?" Exasperatedly, she shook her head as they scurried away like ants. "I'm very sorry for that, they get, well, excited like that…you can't blame them I guess…"_

_Jyuushirou held up his hands, "No, no, it's fine." He turned to his unusually silent companion. "Right, Shunsui?"_

_"Oh yeah…kids are just wonderful"_

_The lady smiled._

_"I'm glad you think so…oh, pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yadomaru Lisa, Lisa's just fine…" She smiled at them cordially. "If you would please follow me"_

_And they went off, boots trailing after the dainty heeled shoes through a series of similar hallways and doors. They were not here to dilly-dally, they were here on business, and they had no time whatsoever to admire a woman's backside._

_No matter how nice it was._

**_Splish…__Splash…__Splish…__Splash…_**

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

**_Snow white hair, porcelain like skin and striking green irises._**

...

...

...

_ The two generals stared, transfixed at the almost inhumane sight in front of them, still not quite believing that this child, this baby, was the point of their very mission. The toddler's mouth opened, letting out the softest of yawns, fists clenching as the lithe body struggled against the bundles of cloth wrapped around._

_"Excuse me, but are you sure that he is the one?" Shunsui asked, eyes still glued at the child cradled in Ukitake's arms. __What the hell is the old man planning to do with a child, a toddler even?_

_"Yes, there is no other child here with the surname Hitsugaya, and we're very sure that no other child here would match the descriptions given" Lisa answered, fingering the files on the wooden table. _

**_"If you don't mind me asking…where will you be taking Hitsugaya-kun?"_**

_**Splish...Splash...Splish...Splash**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_The two looked at each other grimly._**

_**Splish...Splash...Splish...Splash**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Starting the ignition, the sergeant listened to the soft hum of the engine, eyes looking out of the foggy window to make out the hazy outlines of his companions. He almost let out a yelp when the door suddenly opened and rain gushed down followed by his two superiors. He managed a shaky salute, eyes travelling to the bundle of cloth cradled in the white-haired general's arms._

_A bundle of cloth that he was very certain, not present earlier.  
_

_Eyes widening, he mustered up all the courage to ask: **"General Ukitake, what—who is that child?"**_

_**Splish...Splash...Splish...Splash**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Said man smiled. "He's the reason for our mission"_

_The man seated on the passenger's seat sighed loudly, halting the sergeant who was about to reach a hand to touch the ephemeral child. "The old man wants us to babysit…"_

_"Ah…" The sergeant turned driver nodded in understanding, eyes still fixed upon thw white-haired child. "Erm, what's his name?"_

_**Splish...Splash...Splish...Splash**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Hitsugaya" Shunsui nonchalantly answered, a gloved hand pulling down the seatbelt._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

**_"Hitsugaya Toushiro" _**

_Ukitake supplied as he brushed off a stubborn strand of snow white hair from the toddler's face._

_At this, Kyoraku Shunsui raised an eyebrow._

_**Splish...Splash...Splish...Splash**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**"Toushiro"**

...

...

...

**_Splish...Splash_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_~*~_**

**_Act _**

**_~*~_**

**_End_**

**_~*~_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: **-cries at a corner- I still don't have a beta!

Forgive me if it sucked...I just wanted to get the prologue part done so I can start with the _real_ chapter 1...Needless to say, it was a bit hard typing this since, I focused on two characters: Kyoraku and Ukitake, and the view kept on changing and...ugh...

I was so frustrated when I typed this because we've got loads of exams coming up...and ah...gomen for the sucky chapter...TT_TT -goes back to corner to sulk-

...

**Comments? Suggestions? Drop me a review! **

**.don't worry, i don't bite. **

_(Hibari's the only one allowed to bite people to death)_


End file.
